Jellal, a Hogwarts Professor
by Emperor Celoaxium
Summary: Dumbledore is faced with the Ministry interfering at Hogwarts, so what does he do? He does a little interfering of his own, hiring Jellal Fernandes to teach as a professor at Hogwarts teaching about Fiore. Rated T for minor swearing (probably major later on) and eventual fantasy violence. Warning: Spoilers for Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and Post-Tartaros arc


Okay, so this is my first actual fanfiction that I have finally felt that I got good enough to upload! I know that I'm a pretty awful writer, but I hope that if you read this you at least somewhat enjoy it.  
Spoiler warning: This story is set during Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix in HP and two months after the Tartaros arc in FT. (following the book and manga)  
The actual story itself is exactly 3,500 words, isn't that interesting?

Disclaimer: I do not own either Fairy Tail or Harry Potter. They are/were written by authors who have much greater talent and creativity than I do.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in the chair of the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts as he read over the letter which had just been delivered to him by owl. The old wizard gave a scowl as he finished reading the official Ministry of Magic document.

"What would seem to be the problem Headmaster?" inquired the portrait of Phineas Black, a former headmaster of Hogwarts who had taken an interest in what could be bothering Dumbledore.

"It would appear, Phineas, that the Ministry no longer trusts me to run Hogwarts. The Minister has taken it upon himself to appoint a teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts." replied Dumbledore.

"Ridiculous!" exclaimed Phineas with disgust, "The Ministry has never interfered with the running of Hogwarts before, especially when I was headmaster! What are you going to do about it?"

Dumbledore looked at the portrait as he responded, "There wouldn't appear to be anything I can do without giving Cornelius more room to doubt me."

The sparkle in Dumbledore's blue eyes told Phineas different however. The Headmaster had something planned to counteract the Ministry interfering with Hogwarts. If he didn't want to tell Phineas that was his decision, Phineas would find out soon enough. Until then he would serve the Headmaster and aid him in whatever he needed, that was Phineas's job. Meanwhile Dumbledore was grabbing some books from his personal library; most notably which Phineas saw were _Interdimensions and the Multiverse: A Study_ , an odd one entitled _A History of Fiore_ , as well as _Hogwarts: A History_.

"Phineas, I'll be gone for a while. Please let Severus and Minerva know and take care of the castle until I return." said Dumbledore as he climbed the staircase that was behind his desk, giving Faux the phoenix a pet on the head as he went.

"Of course." replied Phineas, still curious as to what Dumbledore was up to but he had more manners than to ask, "Have a pleasant trip Headmaster."

Dumbledore simply gave the person in the portrait a knowing smile, his eyes twinkling as if to say ' _What else?'_ He finished climbing the staircase before he apparated out of the office, and out of the castle.

* * *

Jellal Fernandes nimbly dodged the attack that his opponent had tried to hit him with, a member of a dark guild that Crime Sorciere were currently trying to take down. His opponent was strong, and faster than Jellal had anticipated even matching his own speed, which was considerable since Jellal himself was almost as fast as light. Fighting in the middle of the dark guild hall was certainly not helping matters.

"Hahaha, fool!" yelled his opponent, the master of the dark guild, "To think that a weak ass punk such as yourself could defeat a dark guild!"

Jellal ignored the master of the dark guild as he dodged his next attack, trying to out maneuver him using Meteor while checking how the other member of his own guild was doing. Meredy, the pretty pink headed woman, was keeping back and defeating all the other members of the dark guild, sending wave after wave of teal Maguilty Sodom swords as she glowed with a pink aura. All the enemies before her were forced to either fall back and defend or be hit by the magic swords which targeted nerve centers in the human body, causing immense physical damage and pain.

Jellal was just turning his full attention back onto his combatant just as said opponent managed to get a hit on him, an attack that sent Jellal flying into one of the pillars supporting the roof of the guild hall, shattering it on impact.

"Hah! Is that all ya got?" sneered the dark guild master as he prepared another attack, "My guild will not fall!"

"No," Jellal said calmly, shaking some rubble out of his rather shaggy blue hair "Your guild has already fallen." He left his opponent no time to respond as Grand Chariot came crashing down from seven connecting points on the ceiling knocking him out cold.

"Great! Now would you mind taking care of the rest of these guys?" Meredy called out to Jellal after seeing that he had taken down the master.

Jellal complied and took out the few dark guild members that Meredy was having trouble with, quickly and efficiently. Upon seeing that their master had been defeated the remaining members had soon lost the courage and will to fight leaving them easy for Jellal to out maneuver and overpower. After all the members were knocked out Jellal left a homing lacrima for the newly formed Magic Council to track and then left the (mostly) intact guild hall along with Meredy.

"That was easier than I had expected." Meredy commented cheerily before adding "How do you think Macbeth and the others are doing with the other dark guild?"

"I'm sure they are doing perfectly fine. They didn't once make up a corner of the Balam Alliance for nothing." responded Jellal right before he almost tripped on a tree root that stood out in the path, causing Meredy to giggle slightly.

"I guess you're right, but there has been an increase in dark guilds since Fairy Tail disbanded two months ago." Meredy said.

"That's to be expected considering Fairy Tail kept most of the dark guilds too scared to do anything. They did destroy all three corners of the Balam Alliance though, so the least we can do is clean up any other threats.", Jellal replied as they continued walking back to Crime Sorciere's temporary guild hall where the previous Oracion Seis members were no doubt already waiting.

Unbeknownst to Jellal and Meredy however a certain wizard had watched as the duo had taken down an entire dark guild and was now watching them walk away. Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled with an interest and curiosity before he apparated away in order to keep an eye on the duo before introducing himself...

* * *

Jellal and Meredy were resting by a stream and were around half-way back to the (temporary) guild hall when Dumbledore decided to approach them. Walking out from behind the trees that he had been observing them from he started to walk up to where they were. Jellal was resting under a tree while Meredy was cooling her feet in the stream.

Jellal was the first to notice the old man and stood up in a defensive position which alerted Meredy to Dumbledore as well. Meredy also quickly stood up and walked over to Jellal (without her socks and shoes) but didn't assume a defensive position as her magic didn't require one.

Dumbledore held his hands up in a non-threatening matter before speaking "Please Mr. Fernandes, I am neither from the magic council nor am I here to engage you in any form of combat. I simply have a proposal to make"

Jellal observed the old, tall man. He had a white beard that could be tucked into the belt of his purple robes. The robes were enough to tell Jellal that this man was not from the magic council, as was the tall, pointed, purple hat which matched his robes. What Jellal noticed most however were the brilliant blue eyes that were behind the gold spectacles. They showed honesty, curiosity, and kindness, but Jellal also saw a manipulative, mischievous, cunning look which most would have missed.

Jellal decided to at least here out what the old man had to say, but remained on alert as he said "Very well, I will hear what you have to say."

"Then shall we sit down?" asked Dumbledore before taking out his wand and summoning a simple chair out of thin air which he sat down in. He then spoke to Meredy adding "Ah, you must be Meredy. Do you often go around barefoot?"

His question caused Meredy to blush with embarrassment slightly before she ran to retrieve the socks and shoes she had forgotten. She then joined Jellal on the fallen log that he had chosen to sit on.

"I suppose I will begin with the basics. My name is Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of a magical school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to be exact. I am from a different world or dimension much like Edolas, and my school exists in this other world in a group of countries called Britain." Dumbledore explained as he watched the expressions on Jellal's face which went from seeming un-interest to surprise and then curiosity at the mention of another world.

It was obvious that Jellal and Meredy both wanted to say something but they let Dumbledore continue, "Fifteen years ago my world's version of Zeref, Lord Voldemort, was defeated by one Harry Potter. However Voldemort has returned, and the Ministry of Magic, our Magic Council, refuses to acknowledge his revival. Now the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, has decided to interfere with the running of Hogwarts and has been trying to slander not only my own name but Harry Potter's as well who not only witnessed his revival, but fought him last year."

"I see..." said Jellal trying to wrap his head around what Dumbledore just explained.

"I think you have a very nice name." said Meredy giving Jellal the several seconds he needed to think without causing an awkward silence.

"Thank you, it's a name I'm very proud of. May I say that you have a wonderful name yourself?" replied Dumbledore thanking Meredy and returning her compliment causing her to blush.

Finally Jellal spoke "And what is it you want me to do?"

"I want you to come teach about your world and your magic. Actually, I want you to keep an eye on Harry Potter, but being a professor will give you an excuse to do so." Dumbledore answered, "Of course, I would be happy to help you defeat Zeref once Voldemort is defeated. You will also have use of the extensive library at Hogwarts to research any way possible to stop Zeref." Dumbledore added.

"Mr. Dumbledore, you've made a mistake. I really don't think you want me, of all people, to be teaching children." Jellal said leaning forward in his chair with his hands folded. "The things I've done in the past..."

"Oh Jellal, cut it out already!" Meredy interrupted him with an obviously annoyed tone "When are you going to get over blaming yourself for everything that happened?"

Before Jellal could respond Dumbledore held up his hand and said "She said you'd say something like that." Before Jellal or Meredy could ask who was meant by 'she' Dumbledore pulled out a lacrima from his purple robes and activated it.

The lacrima started floating and then activated, projecting an image of a certain Fairy Tail mage. She had scarlet red hair, brown eyes, and a slender and curvaceous figure. She had a commanding aura about her, especially because she was currently wearing her Heart Kreuz armour and was holding a sword. Of course, both Jellal and Meredy both recognized the woman as Erza Scarlet, the strongest female mage in the recently disbanded Fairy Tail, and probably all of Fiore.

"Jellal," the projection started speaking, directed at the blue headed man, "I've recorded this message for Mr. Dumbledore should you refuse his request. I know that you still blame yourself for everything that happened at the Tower of Heaven, and I can't change how you feel on the matter." The projection said softly before continuing, "However, you shouldn't pass up this opportunity to make more allies and friends. Dumbledore's world needs help as much as our own, if not more, and the experience could do you some good as well. Mr. Dumbledore already knows about your past, as I discussed it with him. He knows you are not at fault, even if you don't." The projection continued and then gave a reassuring smile.

"Also," the projection of Erza continued a serious and threatening aura developing that could be felt even from the projection "if you don't agree to help Dumbledore I will personally kick your ass. And I know that Meredy will agree with me, so don't try to use her as an excuse. Anyway, have fun in Dumbledore's world and be sure to tell me all about it when you get back!" the projection of Erza finished and gave a smile before the recording ended.

"Well, I guess that's that." Meredy said matter-of-factly "Erza's right, I do agree with her. And don't you dare try to use Crime Sorciere as an excuse either; I'm more than capable of filling in for you while you are gone. As if you'd dare go against an order by Erza though, you adore her far too much to do that." Meredy finished, smiling at the blush that she coaxed out of Jellal at her last comment.

"I do not..." Jellal muttered under his breath after seeing the looks that both Meredy and Dumbledore were giving him. Finally he spoke to Dumbledore "It would appear that my mind has been made up for me, although I would like to know when I am supposed to leave and how I am supposed to get to your world."

"Not to worry." Dumbledore replied, still with a slight smile on his face over what Meredy's last comment had been "The school year does not begin for another week which should give you ample time to prepare. Don't worry about the materials you will need for your class, I have already prepared whatever you might need. As for how to get to Hogwarts I can transport you there when need be, although for me to explain how I can do that would take too much of either of our time, but I can leave you this book which might explain. At any rate I must be going now."

Dumbledore, Meredy, and Jellal all stood up, from their chair and log respectively. Dumbledore took out his wand and waved it over his chair which vanished as easily as it had been summoned. He then took a _Hogwarts: A History_ from out of a pocket of his purple robes (which made Meredy wonder how big those pockets actually were) and handed it to Jellal before finally shaking the independent wizard's hand.

"I'll see you in a week to transport you to my world, and don't worry I'll be able to find your location easily enough. It's good to know that I can have someone to depend on at Hogwarts. Well, farewell Professor Fernandes" Dumbledore said before turning and walking back to the forest that he had so suddenly appeared from just a half hour ago.

"Farewell, Headmaster." Jellal said, unsure about whether he should have said no, even if it meant getting beaten to a pulp by both Erza and Meredy.

"Goodbye!" Meredy finished, waving cheerily towards a leaving Dumbledore. Now all she had to do was make sure Jellal didn't change his mind before the week was through...

* * *

It was finally the day that Jellal was supposed to leave with Dumbledore, although neither he nor Meredy were sure what time he would be getting there or how he would find them. But Meredy would be damned if that would stop Jellal from getting to Hogwarts! She'd transport him there herself if she had to, although she wasn't sure how to do that...

It had been rather difficult to keep Jellal convinced to go to Hogwarts as a professor, and she had to threaten telling Erza on him several times even then. Still, he had at least packed a suitcase and it had stayed packed.

Meredy knew Jellal didn't really want to go and she didn't like having to force and threaten him to do so, but this was just one of those things he needed to do. Jellal was not just her best friend ever since Ultear disappeared; she viewed him as a father figure. She recognized that teaching at Hogwarts could help him overcome some of the guilt he had been bottling him up for so many years. Ultear would have realized the same, only she would have been like Erza and beat the shit out of Jellal if he refused.

It was then that Meredy heard the door to the Crime Sorciere's (temporary) guild hall open and turned to see a certain old, purple robed wizard. A person who, she had to admit, she rather liked even if Jellal said he saw some manipulative cunning in him.

"Hello," Dumbledore said the pretty pinkhead kindly "Is Jellal ready to go?"

"Hello. He better be or Erza and I will personally kick his ass." Meredy responded, giving a smile which matched the kindness in Dumbledore's voice.

"JELLAL! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, NOW!" Meredy yelled throughout the guild.

Jellal came out from side door, hands covered over his ears while a suitcase and five staffs sat on the floor beside him. "Okay, Okay, no need to yell, I was just on my way!" he whined to Meredy, which simply caused her to smile.

Jellal quickly picked up the five staffs and suitcase and walked over to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, good to see you again." Jellal said "I assume we will be apparating? If so could we please leave before my subordinate decides to abuse me further?"

The last comment got him a solid punch in the arm from Meredy which he just brushed off. What he didn't brush off was the hug he then got from Meredy followed with her saying "I won't see you for a while, but you can use the communication lacrima to talk to me. Be sure to come back in one piece, okay?"

Jellal returned the hug with the arm that wasn't carrying a suitcase and responded "Of course. I wouldn't dare die either; do you know what Erza would do to me?" which actually caused Meredy to laugh. It was rare that Jellal ever joked around.

"Well then, shall we go?" asked Dumbledore who chuckled not only at Jellal's joking but how close the two people in front of him actually were.

Jellal and Meredy released each other from the mutual hug before Meredy said goodbye and Dumbledore wished her a farewell. Dumbledore then offered Jellal his arm so that he could apparated him to Hogwarts, which Jellal took. The two wizards disappeared with a loud snap as both of them were transported to Hogwarts, leaving Meredy by herself in the temporary guild hall.

* * *

Jellal and Dumbledore appeared on the lawn in front of Hogwarts castle with a loud snap. Jellal almost fell over when they appeared in normal space again, but he managed to maintain his balance, all while Dumbledore looked on with a mixture of humour and curiosity.

"Interesting..." the old wizard said still observing Jellal who had just finished getting his balance back.

"What?" asked Jellal who was now himself interested over what Dumbledore was so interested in.

"Oh, nothing much, just everyone else who has apparated for the first time has gotten violently sick." Dumbledore commented with an amused tone.

"It will take a lot more than that bumpy form of transportation to make me sick." Jellal said before noticing the castle, "Is that Hogwarts? It looks grander than the book you lent me described."

Dumbledore could do nothing to suppress the smile that had formed on his lips at hearing his school praised. He quickly led Jellal across the grounds where they were standing, into the castle, and up some wacky staircases. Finally they arrived at a classroom which Dumbledore led the blue haired wizard into. It had four rows of desks along with another, much larger desk at the front. Behind the teachers desk was a chalkboard and to the right of the chalkboard was another door. To the right of the other door was a wall which had a row of windows allowing a large amount of natural light into the classroom.

"This will be the classroom that you will be teaching in. Your class is called World and Magic Variations; you will be teaching about your world and the magic in it. The door beside the chalkboard leads to you room. I must be going now, as I must prepare for the feast marking the beginning of the year. It starts in an hour; I trust you will be able to find your way there?" Dumbledore explained quickly before moving to the door.

"Yes, I'm sure I can manage." Jellal answered the Headmaster as he left.

He then opened the door to what would be his room for the duration of his stay at Hogwarts. It was spacious, with a bed at the far end and a closet next to it. It also had a desk that Jellal would be able to use. He quickly stuck the magic staffs in the closet and set the suitcase on the desk.

He layed down on the bed, unsure as to what to do for the next hour, but one thought did enter his mind. _Just what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

So, how was it? What do I need to improve? Add more description, improve dialogue, alter sentence structure, what?  
I know that I didn't exactly give a description for Jellal or Meredy, but I'm saving that for when Harry Potter sees them. I also know that I didn't give a description for the dark guild the Jellal and Meredy were fighting with at the beginning. I may end up updating the story in the future or I might just leave them as they are.

Just so you know I am writing this story as Meredy viewing Jellal as a father. She viewed Ultear as her mother so I think she would have grown to view Jellal as her father.

I'm not entirely sure when I'll update but I'll try to make it every week or two.

I could use some help with a better name for the story as well as a better name for the class Jellal will be teaching, and maybe a name for the dark guild that was at the beginning, so if some of you could give some suggestions it would be appreciated!

Also, if you want to read another story about Jellal teaching at Hogwarts you should read _Crime Sorciere at Hogwarts,_ by half truths. It hasn't been updated since 2014, but the 5,700 words work well as a one-shot.

Lastly, thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
